Percy Jackson & Olympians: The Fight for Magic
by Vladimir Tod's Drudge
Summary: Story about Percy and The Gangs summer before they head to college...sorry I suck at Summarys!
1. Annabeth Sees It All!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS!!! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Percy's P.O.V

Chapter One: Annabeth Sees It All!

I woke up from a dream, where I was running in a maze. Not the labyrinth though. It was different. Then I see this woman floating in the air. Then she says "I'm taking it back. I have to or he will……." Then I woke up and for some reason I was in my underwear in the dream. The really strange thing is it was like the seventh time I had that dream and it always stops right there. I never get to finish it!

Then I heard a knock on the door and a "Percy get up its time to pack, you don't want to be late". I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I heard familiar voice that said

"Hey Seaweed Brain, nice butt". I looked around and saw Annabeth in an iris message laughing. At first I smiled at the sight of her then I realized I WAS NAKED! So I grab a towel

"ANNABETH WHAT IN HADES GET OUT OF HERE I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON". I said Red as fire from anger and embarrassment!

She said to me still laughing a little bit "Chill seaweed brain just wanted to say hey and don't be late bye".

So when she disappeared I started getting dressed and ready. Then I started packing and when I was done I took my stuff to my car. Oh I forgot I got a red convertible mustang for my seventeenth birthday. My dad put some magic on it so it can turn into a submarine. I said goodbye to my mom and Paul and hoped in the car and hit the road. When I got to Camp Half-Blood I saw it…….......................

DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT I WIIL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE YOU REVIEW FASTER I WRITE!!!

AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND…………………REVIEW!!!


	2. I Almost Get To Kill A Minotaur!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Thank for the reviews: Me-Steph-16, JazzPotato67 and Susan M. M. I will try to keep it in the same tense this time!

Percy's P.O.V

Chapter Two: I Almost Get To Kill A Minotaur!

Then I saw it. IT WAS A MINOTAUR! It was heading towards a girl who looked about my age and had black hair with a purple streak in it and Grover's satyr friend Josh. I was going to run to kill it but before I could Annabeth appeared and stabbed and killed it.

As her golden blonde hair flowed in the wind all I could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful! She and I both have changed so much since we first met when we were twelve.

I walked up to where they were and checked see if they were ok. Josh and Annabeth were ok but the girl wasn't. She had a big gash in her arm. I asked her what her name was she said "Kayla Charms". I gave her some ambrosia and nectar and told Josh to take her to the infirmary.

When Kayla and Josh left I was picking up my bags when Annabeth punched me. I looked up at her with a "WTF" face then she said with a huge grin "That's for covering up this morning". I couldn't help but laugh at that even as embarrassed as I was. I asked her if my butt was all she saw. She said "Maybe" with a smile on her face. We laughed and then we kissed.

We could have stood there all day and kissed but eventually I heard a familiar voice that said "Well are ya'll going to stand there all day and make out or say 'Hey' to your best friend" when I stopped kissing Annabeth I look over and see the best friend I could ever have, Grover Underwood! When I saw him I gave him a hug and said to him "Good to see you G-man" Then Annabeth gave him a big hug and said" I've missed you, Goat Boy" I had picked up my bags and Said "See ya'll later" to Annabeth and Grover. When I saw something I never thought I would see in a million years….

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT AGAIN BUT IT WAS ADDED PRETTY QUICK SO I THINK THAT MAKE UP FOR IT

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND…REVIEW!


	3. Rachel Is Easy!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Chapter Three: Rachel Is Easy!

Thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in a while!

I looked over and saw Percy. He had dropped the bags and his face looked like he saw a ghost. Then I looked over and saw what he saw and realized why he was so shocked. NICO AND RACHEL MAKING OUT! I never would have thought Nico and Rachel as a couple. That's just gross! Just the thought made a chill go down my spine.

I walk over to Percy and says "Well look at that! Who would of thought?" "Yeah I wondered why Rachel quit being the oracle all summer now I know." "Yeah, how long do you think they will last?" "Oh I'm sure there that kind couple that breaks up every five minutes and gets back together the next!" I giggle a little bit at that because it's probably true! We see Rachel take Nico's hand and take him to Nico's Cabin. Then Percy says "Gee wonder what there about to do?" I roll my eyes.

I start to walk to the big house. But Percy stops me and asks me "Aren't you going to stop by the Athena cabin first?" "No Chiron wanted me to stop by and show around a new half-blood!" "Oh well see you around!" "See you."

I walk in the big house and go up to Chiron's office door and see that Kayla girl. I decide to say "Hi!" "Hi thanks for saving me. What your name?" "Annabeth and it was no problem I do it all the time." "You do that all the time?" "Yeah don't worry you will understand soon." "I sure hope so!" After waiting for a couple minutes the Stoll brother's walk out frowning and I hear Chiron yelling" AND TWO WEEK'S OF KICHEN DUTY!" They probably play ANOTHER prank and Chiron caught them and then I hear Chiron say "Ms. Chase and Ms. Charms would you come in my office?" We walk in and Chiron says "Hello Annabeth" I hug Chiron and say "Good to see you Chiron" "Well I hear that Ms. Charms had I run in with a Minotaur" "A Minotaur that's what that was? From like the Greek myths?" "Yes Ms. Charms Greek gods and the Greek myths are real" I see look at Kayla and she has a face where she's looks scared and shocked at the same time! Chiron looks at me and says "Annabeth would you mind showing around Ms. Charms Camp? "My pleasure." We walk out of the big house and I decide to take her to the arena. We talk on the way to the arena and then see something amazing!

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND…REVIEW! I LOVE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS!**


	4. Percy Got Skill!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Thank for the reviews

Chapter Four: Percy Got Skills!

Annabeth's POV

Percy creating a minor earthquake! I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought he only possessed powers over water. Percy Looked as shocked as me and everybody else! I felt bad for whoever he was fighting. I run over to Percy with Kayla following.

When I get to Percy he's on his knee just staring at the crack he made in the ground. "Percy are you okay?" He looks me in the eyes and say's "I don't know! I know I should be happy about my power advancement but there's just something that feels wrong!" "We need to go see Chiron!" "Your right Wise Girl." I smile and call him a "Seaweed Brain!"

We walk to the big house and then I hear familiar voice say "_Annabeth…__"_ Kind of like a whisper I look at Percy and say "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Never mind!"

We walk in the big house and I see another new girl. She has brown hair and brown eyes. We walk in Chiron's office. Chiron looks at me and says "Back so soon" I look at him and say "We need to talk!" We tell him about what happened. Chiron looks up at us and says "I see. Well is there anything else you want to tell me Percy?" I have a 'WTF' face and I look at them and they are looking at each other like there sharing an inside joke. But the joke isn't funny! Percy looks up and says "How did you know?" "I'm Chiron I know everything!" "I'm Annabeth and I apparently know nothing! What going on?" Chiron looks at Percy and says "Should I tell her or will you?" Percy becomes silent. I look at Kayla. Kayla then says "I will walk outside." Percy looks at us and says "I had a dream where I was running in a maze, there was also this woman and she said 'I'm taking it back, I have to or he will…' and then it stops" "Any other details?" "Well I don't know how this will help but I was in my underwear?" He blushes and I giggle a little bit. Chiron rolls over to us and says "You will have to go on a quest and this time it will be a team of three you two, Grover, Kayla…" "Kayla? Are you sure? She just got here?" "Yeah but there's just something special about her and you won't be going for like a week or so" "Who's the other person?" "Oh yes Percy I almost forgot!" Chiron then yells "Ms. Breyer would you come in here?" The girl I saw out there when I came in walks in. Chiron the says "Percy Meet Sydney Breyer, Your sister!"

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW… AND…REVIEW! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	5. I Show Alex and Sydney Around Camp!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Thank for the reviews

Chapter Five: I Show Kayla/Alex and Sydney around Camp

Percy's POV

I can't believe I have a sister! She doesn't even look like me that much and from the little time I have spent with her she seems like a little bit of a smart-aleck! My dad needs to learn to keep it in his pants and now me and Annabeth have to show around Kayla and Sydney around.

We are walking around when I see my friend Vidhi and her Aphrodite sisters. Then Annabeth says "Stay away from those girls they will try to hook you up with every guy and give you make-overs every five seconds!" they all giggle a little bit. Then we pass by the Apollo cabin and I see Rebekah Vice and I tell the girls "Stay away from her! She is supposed to be in the Ares cabin I think! She is a bully" Annabeth looks at me and asks "Is she the new Clarisse? I nod. We walk by the lava rock climbing wall. Annabeth says "Be careful on that!"

After thirty minutes of showing the girls around finally we come to the girl's undetermined cabin. I look over at Kayla and say "Well Kayla…" "My name isn't Kayla Its Alex." "Then why did you tell us that…" "Because my step mother gave me my middle name which is Kayla and she Forces me to say that my name is Kayla. My mother and father gave me the name of Alex and now that my step mom isn't here I can tell the truth! My Name Is Alex!" "Okay Alex this where you will stay in till your claimed!"

Alex takes her stuff and walks in. I look at Annabeth and say "Well I got to take Sydney to our cabin see you later" I kiss her goodbye and when me and Sydney are at god distance of Annabeth Sydney says "So she's your girlfriend! Kind of out of your league?" "So I guess the sibling fighting has already started."

We walk in our cabin. She put her stuff on Tysons bed and I said "Um no that's Tyson our other brothers bed" she took it off and put it on the other bed. She goes over to our fountain and looks at it and asks "What is this?" "It's used for IM'ing." "Where's the keyboard?" "No Iris Messaging!" "Oh yeah Chiron told me about that! Maybe I'll try it later? I got to go see Chiron. See you later….Bro!" I can't tell if I like her calling me that yet? I respond with "See you later" I decide Watch 'That 70's Show' in till I hear a knock at the door and I open it and its Nico. He say's "I need something NOW!"

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW… AND…REVIEW! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	6. Sydney Gets a New Weapon!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Thank for the reviews

Chapter Six: Sydney Gets a Weapon!

"Chiron needs to see you now; Percy and I need five bucks!" I roll my eyes and give him five bucks "Thanks!" he then walks away. I turn off my TV and walk to the big house. When I get there I walk in and go to Chiron's office and I see Vidhi in there. I ask "What's going on?" Chiron looks at me and smiles "It seems that you're not the only one with a new power!" "What? Who?" "Vidhi has premonition!" "What's that?" "It's a power to see in the future. What she saw wasn't that big. But the power itself is very powerful!" I wanted to ask what she saw but decided not to. Chiron then says "You and Vidhi are going to look for the reason that you two have got power advancement!" I look at Vidhi and then I look at Chiron and say "Okay." "Well you two better get moving!"

We walk out of the big house and we spend the next two hours looking around the forest hoping to something out of the ordinary. We eventually give up and sit down on a log. I finally ask "What did you see?" she then goes into gossip mode. "Well you know that new girl Alex Charms. Well she's going to ruin a relationship!" "Really? Who?" "I don't know?"

We decide to go the big house and tell Chiron that we didn't find anything. When we get there Chiron looks up from his work and says "Oh well it's okay. Ms. Patel you can leave now. I need to talk to Percy." Vidhi leaves and whispers to me "Yikes, Good luck." I ask "What's going on? "I need you to train Sydney for the quest." "Why?" "Because I have a feeling that this quest is going to be an important quest." "Okay I'll go look for her."

I walk outside and see Sydney running towards me! When she gets to all excited me she says "Percy I need to show you something!" she takes me to the beach and holds out a sparklingly blue pen. I ask "What is it?" "I was on this beach and our dad Poseidon come and talks to me and give me this and watch this!" she then clicks the pen and it turns into a trident. I become shocked and start smiling. I then say "Wow! Nice trident. Now you have you're weapon!" "I know!" "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Chiron wants me to train you." the trident turns back into a pen. Sydney looks at me and says "Okay well get to training!"

We spend the next hour training. I teach her how to control water and her powers. When we are done Sydney is exhausted. Then she looks at me and says "Wow. This is harder than I thought." She then tries to do the move I just did but fails. But she came pretty close. I look at her with pity and say "You know what? How about we pick this up tomorrow?" "Okay sounds good."

She starts to walk back to camp and then stops and says "Aren't you coming?" "No I will catch up with you later." "Whatever. See you later!" she then start's walking back to camp and then someone I did not expect appears!

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW… AND…REVIEW! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	7. Owls Make Annabeth Look Like a Idiot!

Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fight for Magic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE MIST AND ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY OWN THAT I CREATE. Takes Place Two Years after TLO Summer Right before Percy and The Gang are leaving for College.

Thank for the reviews

Chapter Seven: Owl's Make Annabeth Look like an Idiot!

Percy's POV" **(OOC: Sorry I was hoping on changing the POV every two chapters but I had to do this chapter in Percy's POV!)**

It Athena! She looks at me and says "I need you for something!" "What? You want me to kill myself?" "Yes that too! But first you must tell Annabeth something." "What? Why don't you tell her!" "Because she is so mad at me for calling you…. well let's just say some 'Four Letter Words'!" "Oh yeah I forgot thanks for that." "Listen kelp head if you don't tell Annabeth what I'm about to tell you I will smite you!" "Fine! What do you want me to tell Annabeth?" "I want you to tell Annabeth that her powers are about to advance too and that while owls are wise they are also tricky." "Do you know why are powers are advancing?" in the middle of my sentence she disappears.

I turn around and walk back to camp. But then I see Annabeth running towards me! When she gets to me she's out of breathe. She looks at me and says "Guess what?" "You got a new power!" her face turns serious. "How in hades did you know that?" "You mom came to me and told me that and…' "Wait! My mom came to you and didn't smite you?" "I know right? But she did threaten to! But she also wanted me to tell you 'thought owls are wise they are also tricky'." She started to blush. "Oh well that explains why that owl told me to dance like a monkey" I start to laugh and then stop. I say "Wait so your new power is to talk to owls?" "Yep!" "Cool!" I then think about it and ask "Have you seen Mr. D?" "No. Maybe we should go see Chiron and ask him where he is?" so we go to the big house. When we get to the big house and walk in Chiron office. I then he asks "What are you doing here Percy and Annabeth? "

"Where's Mr. D?" his expression turns serious. "Oh….he's being booted of his throne." "WHAT?" "Yep some your dad cheated again and this time with a minor god" "What? Really! Wow!" "Yep!" Annabeth looks at me and I could tell what she was thinking and as much as I wanted not to do I knew I had to! "Me and Annabeth will go up to Olympus tomorrow and try to get Mr. D back his throne!" "Good as much as Mr. D fights with the campers and me… He's My Best friend and he deserves to be an Olympian and your new brother is a snot nosed brat from what I have heard about him!" "What's his name?" "His name is Brennon Musso!"

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW… AND…REVIEW! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	8. Important Information!

**Important Information!**

**Okay so I'm writing this to tell you I'm going to redo this story. I've realized that my writing isn't as good at it could be. I might redo the other ones (Half-Blood High & Dare Games) but I'm not promising anything. It might take me a while to redo this. Thank you to the ones who liked this story I hope I can make it better. **


End file.
